


Expect the Unexpected

by StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bring in a stray dog from the streets with a tag that says 'Keep Him'. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED 8/17/16- added over 500 more words! i also took the time to delete some stuff that was just.... /bad/. enjoy!!

You roll over in bed, whining.  _Just one good night of sleep. Just one, that's all I want._ You ignore the sounds permeating through your thin apartment walls, hoping they would just go away. They didn't, of course. 

You raise your eyes as you recognize a faint barking coming from the fire escape. Goddammit. That dog came back. It was a lovely dog, but every time you came outside that damn dog would dance outside your reach, just tempting you to try and catch them. Eventually you decided to ignore him. Or her. You didn't really know.

The dog started with loud barks, but soon graduated to quiet whimpering and whining. You get out of bed, groggily putting on sweatpants and a fitting shirt. Hey, you had a little bit of class, here. No neighbor of yours is accidentally gonna see you naked.

You walk over to the sliding glass door, about to tell the dog to shut the fuck up, but that dog was staring at you with the most intense puppy eyes you’ve ever seen. Even actual puppies couldn't beat this ol' dog out. _Oh fuck it._ You think, trying one more time with this dog to see if they’ll finally come inside. You open the sliding glass door, surprised that the dog actually goes inside, hopping around to smell your small apartment.

When the dog finally sits still, you look at their tags. Thank god they had tags. _Padfoot_ , the first tag read. _Finders keepers_ , the second tag read. There were a few tags with vaccination proof on them, but other than that you were in the dark. _Keep him_ , the last tag read. "Well damn, dude," You laugh, "you've got more dog tags than a retired war vet." You stand up and go into the kitchen.

You decide to grab Padfoot some food and water, but you realize you don’t have any dog food. "Oh really, (y/n)? No dog food? A real big surprise there." You sass to yourself, face-palming under the kitchen sink.

“Well Pads, I guess it’s time to go to the store to get you some shit so you can live here. You under enough control to ride in the car?” You ask. Padfoot responds eagerly, wagging his tail and heading for the front door. You grab Padfoot by the collar and drag him down the hall to the elevator and out of the apartment building. You limp-walk past your landlord, her eyebrows raising.

"Didn't know you had a dog, (y/n)."

You chuckle. "Me neither."

You struggle to open your car doors and push Padfoot into the passenger seat. The drive there was something along the lines of... A big, huge, gigantic, pain in the ass. This damn dog was like every other dog ever when he was in the car. Always jumping up on your lap when you were driving, sticking his head out of the partially cracked window, and trying to jump up on your lap again. Good thing he's cute.

You drive to the nearest pet store, hoping to the gods you can find a close parking spot. Thankfully, there are plenty. You park, turning off the car.

“Padfoot, can I trust you to be nice in my car? ‘Cause if you’re a huge dick to my car I won’t be all too nice to you. Understand?” You knew that dogs couldn’t understand english, but he had to pick up on the seriousness of your tone. Padfoot wags his tail and you get out of the car.

Dog food, dog food, dog food… Why is dog food so expensive? Since when were dogs so _expensive?_  You push your cart through the pet aisle, thumbing through your wallet to see how many gift cards you had so you could actually afford this shit. You pick out a cheap small bag of dog food to start him off, some flowery smelling dog shampoo, and a leash. You also got some groceries for yourself as well, because you know once you try to bathe that dog, you won’t have any strength left to go shopping. You grab some cereal and eggs, and some soaps. Just some essentials you’ve needed but neglected to buy for a few weeks straight. No biggie.

You pay for your items and walk out of the store toward your car. What you thought of as a possibility was for Padfoot to pee on your seats or something. Something small and material. What you didn't expect to happen is for some asshole kids poking through the open window at Padfoot, who is energetically barking at them, looking ready to attack. 

“Hey!! HEY!! BACK OFF!!” You yell at the kids, running towards your car. They run away, of course, and hopefully for good.

You growl under your breath as you open the back trunk of your car to put your groceries away. “You okay, Pads?” You ask the distressed dog. He just barks softly and wags his tail, so you’re sure he’s fine. You close the trunk of your car and climb into the drivers seat, Padfoot climbing onto your lap fully, trying to cuddle with you. “Not now, Pads. When we get home I’m gonna give you a bath then we can cuddle. Ok?” Padfoot lets out a cute doggy sigh and climbs off your lap to sulk in the passengers seat. You’re kind of surprised he could understand your body language so well, but you just ignored it and drove home.

When you got home, you clipped the leash to Padfoot and lead him up to your apartment. Padfoot trots by your landlord proudly, almost like he was showing off. You shake your head, sure you were projecting too much.

You get into your apartment, dragging Padfoot into the bathroom and quickly getting the water running. You pick up the dog shampoo from the bag, looking at it a bit more intensely. Padfoot had a look of fear on his face and you quickly dragged and heaved the huge dog into the bathtub with a splash. At first he was hesitant at what to do, but then he started to play with the water, biting it and pawing at it, so you knew he was fine with it.

You laughed and started massaging the shampoo in his thick coat. You attempt to get out of the bathroom with little to no hair/water/soap solution on you. You fail, but soon Padfoot was cleaned off and ready to go. -Ish.

Most of the grime of outside had been washed away, and now all that was left was the giant mass of wet fur that was Padfoot. He jumped out of the bathtub delicately, then, without much delicacy, shook out his wet fur all over the bathroom. You sighed, picking up the small clumps of hair off the walls and grabbing a rag from under the sink to clean up. After you had done that (or until Padfoot’s insistent whining got the most annoying), you tried your best to dry Padfoot off. It couldn't be done completely, of course, but you tried. You then opened the door to the bathroom, to which Padfoot bolted out of to get to the cereal bowls you had designated as the food and water bowls for him. He sits patiently, looking back and forth from you to the food bowls, the whites of his eyes showing heavily.

You sighed, a smile on your face. Padfoot was looking absolutely adorable, his fur getting fluffy, his tail wagging at rapid speed. You pour food and water into the two bowls and let him eat. You walk into the living room to open your laptop, turning on some music and start dancing a bit to the beat. Soon, Padfoot comes marching into the living room and starts skipping around too. You giggle and hold his front paws as you dance around. You look at the time after a few songs, deeming it ridiculously late enough for bed.

You get ready, putting on your pajamas and brushing your teeth. You designate the couch for Padfoot, and tell him that if he needs to pee and you weren’t waking up, just pee on the tiled kitchen floor. His doggy eyes look like they understand, but you're doubtful. Maybe you should invest in dog diapers. 

\------------

You wake up to the sound of a flushing toilet and running water. You were used to hearing your neighbors getting up in the middle of the night to pee, (especially with your paper-thin walls) but this one was closer. This one was in your apartment. You get out of bed slowly, reading the clock as you grab the baseball bat under your bed. 1:46 AM. Whoever was in your apartment was going to get majorly fucked up. Shoutout to arm day at the gym for training you for this moment. Maybe not this specific situation, but it was close enough.

You sneak out of your room to the bathroom, which had the light on. You creep silently, your breath coming out shorter and slower. You peer into the slightly ajar door to see a very handsome man in the mirror. You gasp, and not just because there was a stranger in your apartment. Well, mainly that's why, but... If there was a handsome young man in your bathroom what would you do? Probably not just stand there, but, oh well. You were a little shell shocked.

He had shoulder length dark curly brown hair, slight stubble, and ragged clothing. You noticed a faint smell of flowers, but that was probably just from the bathroom, seeing as you bathed Padfoot in that bathroom not eight hours ago. The man must have heard your surprised gasp, because he quickly opened the door and took away your baseball bat in your moment of shock. He then threw the bat to the side and pinned your wrists against the wall across from the entrance to the bathroom. He was even more attractive up close then he was farther away, but now was not the time for these thoughts! His pupils seemed to contract severely, then dilate to adjust to the lowered light levels. It was fuckin' hot. _NOT NOW BRAIN_. You heard his heavy breathing as he thought of something to say. Then, he spoke.

“I’m, I’m not here to rob you or hurt you. Please don’t run away or call the cops. I wanna explain something to you, (y/n). Please.” The man stated this with intense purpose, and since when the fuck did he know your name? You follow his orders anyway, freaking the fuck out. When he let go of your wrists, you simply wring your hands over your wrists, waiting for him to speak. Only glaring a little bit. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

“My name’s Sirius. Sirius Black. I can also transform into a dog and was hiding as Padfoot from the wizard police.” He states it plainly and looks at you, as if hoping he didn’t look crazy. What the literal fuck. Who does he think he is? Transform into a dog? Hiding as Padfoot? The wizard police? The _fuck?_

“What the _literal fuck??_ ” You whisper, trying to decipher why he would tell you these blatant lies. At that response, Sirius sighs, telling you not to be scared, and… hoooooly fucking shit. He's a dog. What the fuck, he legit turned into Padfoot! Flowery scent and all! Now you just thought you were going insane. He quickly turned back into his human form and tried to calm you down from your hyperventilating state by rubbing your arms. When he thought you were properly calmed down, he pulled out a stick of wood, then he murmured a quick sentence, and he lit up the small area between you and him, almost like a lighter or a flashlight. You started to hyperventilate again, so he quickly put his ‘wand’ away to comfort you.

“It’s a bit much to take in, yeah?” Sirius says, giggling a bit. His giggle was adorable, you noticed, even though two VERY IMPOSSIBLE things happened within a twenty minute span. You nodded wearily, letting him lead you into your living room. You then don’t give a single shit and pull him onto the couch so you can sleep on his shoulder. If two impossible things have happened already, why not add getting a third onto the list?

You wake up against Sirius’s shoulder, with him watching TV quietly. He turns and smiles at you. You were like. 46% sure that was a dream, so you’re half glad you were wrong. At least this cutie is staying with you.

You then recall everything he told you, and started panicking. Sirius’s smile quickly turned into that of a concerned look, and he quickly held you closer to him and whispered nice things into your ear. " _It's okay, Darling, I've got you. You're safe, I won't hurt you. You're doing so well with this, you're okay..._ " You blushed and looked into his eyes. His hair was wavy and smelled like the flowery shampoo you used the day before.

He stood up, moving to the kitchen to try to make breakfast. You padded (ha, _padded_ ) in after him, and he started to tell you his life story. How he grew up in the wizarding world. How he ran away from his family soon after fifth year, which was kinda like tenth grade, you guessed? Wizard schooling was weird. He told you about how after he graduated he ran all over the country, how he ran away from his responsibilities to here. How he loved you since he laid eyes on you while begging at your door.

During a nice breakfast of only slightly-burned eggs and toast, he showed you more things with his wand, ( _not_ a euphemism) he also had a very adorable laugh. Let's just say you've learned where he's most ticklish... You've also learned many more things from him about the wizarding world, but the best thing you learned from him was definitely to expect the unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I totally imagine straight out of Hogwarts Sirius as Hozier. Hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
